She is Mine
by Viselle
Summary: Karena dia adalah milikku.
_Magi Burger:_

Iris _hazel_ Fuko tak bisa lepas dari pemuda di depannya, bukan karena pemuda itu kini terlihat sangat keren, malah sebaliknya, saat ini Kagami Taiga tidak terlihat keren sama sekali di mata Fuko. Kagami terlihat rakus. Ya, bagaimana Fuko tidak menyebutnya rakus jika pemuda itu menghabiskan sepuluh burger hanya dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam, dan sekarang sudah memesan tambahan sepuluh lagi.

"Apa dia selalu begitu?" Fuko berbisik pada Kuroko yang duduk di depan Kagami.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Kuroko mengarahkan matanya pada gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna gula aren berpotongan pendek sebahu. "Kau pacar Kagami bukan sih?"

Fuko menarik mundur dirinya, bersandar di bangku sebelah kiri Kagami. "Kami baru pacaran seminggu Kuroko-kun, masih banyak yang belum kuketahui tentangnya." Ia menunjuk Kagami.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tahu?" sahut Kagami.

Fuko meringis. "Selesaikan saja dulu makanmu, Kagami-kun," ujarnya manis.

"Kita bisa bicara sambil makan," kata Kagami sembari membuka bungkus burger baru.

"Itu tidak sopan, habis makan baru kita ngobrol," kata Fuko. "Lagipula kata-katamu tidak akan terdengar jelas dengan mulut penuh begitu."

"Terserah kaulah."

Kuroko mengamati keduanya dalam diam kemudian berujar, "Pacaran itu merepotkan."

"Eh?"

"Hah?"

Pasangan baru itu memandang Kuroko bahkan Kagami sampai melupakan burgernya yang baru setengah termakan.

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu, Kuroko-kun? Apa kau merasa kerepotan pacaran dengan Yui?" tanya Fuko.

"Narahashi bukan pacarku," jawab Kuroko kalem.

Mata Fuko melebar dan ia langsung berpindah—setengah melompat—dari tempat duduknya ke samping Kuroko. "Kau bercanda, kan?"

"Aku serius, kami tidak pacaran. Kami tidak pernah benar-benar jadian," sahut Kuroko.

"Kupikir kalian pacaran." Kagami menanggapi, "kalian cukup dekat."

"Kami berteman," sahut Kuroko.

"Hanya teman?" Fuko memberinya tatapan tak percaya. "Kau tahu kan kalau Yui suka padamu."

Mata _sapphire_ milik Kuroko mengarah dingin pada Fuko, membuat gadis itu mundur sedikit. "Lalu, apa aku harus balas menyukainya?"

"T-tidak sih," jawab Fuko, "t-tapi kalau kau tidak memberi ketegasan, Yui akan berharap padamu, dan itu tidak adil untuknya."

Kuroko terdiam, tampak memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Fuko.

"Apa kau benar-benar hanya menganggap Yui sebagai teman? Tidak ada perasaan lebih terhadapnya?"

Pemuda berambut biru itu memandang Fuko beberapa saat, lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa berdiri, meraih tasnya, lalu melangkah pergi. "Aku pulang duluan."

Fuko memandangi punggung Kuroko yang menjauh. "Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" Ia berpaling ke Kagami.

"Kau terlalu suka ikut campur," jawab Kagami seraya melanjutkan acara makannya.

Fuko memandangi Kagami yang lahap menyantap burger terakhirnya. Senyumnya mengembang kala ia mendapat sebuah ide—yang dirasanya sangat brilian.

"Suka ikut campur memang sudah sifatku, Kagami-kun. Dan itu sulit dihilangkan."

.*.

Fuko melangkah di kelas yang sepi karena siswa-siswanya sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga di GOR. Sembari memerhatikan sekeliling agar dirinya tidak tertangkap siswa lain atau bahkan guru yang melintas. Ia berjalan di antara meja-meja yang dikenalnya, meja yang berada di deretan terjauh dari pintu yang menjadi tujuannya. Ketiga dari depan. Dengan cepat ia menyelipkan amplop biru ke laci meja. Setelah yakin amplop itu akan ditemukan sang pemilik meja ketika kembali ke mejanya, ia segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Yui-chan."

.*.

Disclaimer © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

(Saya cuma minjem karakter yang beliau buat untuk fanfiksi saya)

 **She is Mine**

by

 **Ann**

.*.

Main chara : Narahashi Yui (OC), Kuroko Tetsuya, Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Di fic ini mereka semua bersekolah d SMA yang sama.

 **Peringatan** : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo, Gaje (Silahkan anda berpendapat sendiri), Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

dan

Selamat membaca!

.*.

 _Karena dia adalah milikku._

.*.

Bentuk pembalasan itu datang lewat sebuah amplop berwarna biru. Narahashi Yui menemukan amplop itu di atas mejanya saat ia masuk ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran ke empat. Ia melirik Fuko yang duduk di depannya. _"Ini pasti pekerjaan Fuko,"_ pikirnya.

"Kenapa Yui?" tanya Yuki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Cepat Yui menyembunyikan surat itu dari pandangan Yuki dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak duduk?"

"Ah, iya." Yui langsung duduk dan mengeluarkan bukunya dengan cepat.

Mata kelabu Yuki menyorot bingung pada Yui. "Bukannya kita akan belajar Bahasa Inggris, kenapa kau mengeluarkan buku Kimia?" tanyanya.

Mata cokelat di balik kacamata itu menatap Yuki beberapa saat lalu ke menoleh ke buku yang ia keluarkan. Di atas sampul buku berwarna kuning itu jelas tertulis: "KIMIA".

"Sepertinya konsentrasiku sedikit berkurang," ujarnya beralasan sembari menyimpan kembali buku Kimia dan menggantinya dengan buku teks Bahasa Inggris.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yuki sangsi.

"Yep. Aku baik," jawab Yui bersamaan dengan sebuah botol minuman yang diletakkan di atas mejanya oleh Fuko.

"Air putih bagus untuk meningkatkan konsetrasi." Rupanya gadis itu mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan berinisiatif memberi bantuan.

"Terima kasih, Fuko," ucap Yui.

"Kembali kasih," ujar Fuko diikuti senyuman penuh misteri yang membuat Yui semakin yakin bahwa temannya itulah yang mengirim amplop biru itu.

Mulut Yui terbuka hendak menanyakan sesuatu pada Fuko tetapi guru pengajar sudah datang sehingga tak ada kesempatan lagi untuk mereka bicara.

.*.

 _Dear, Narahashi Yui. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Kutunggu di gedung olahraga jam istirahat makan siang._

Tak ada nama pengirim atau sekadar inisial, dan tulisan itupun tak Yui kenali. Sesaat gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna kayu manis itu ragu untuk mengikuti apa yang ada di surat tersebut, tetapi karena yakin siapa pengirimnya ia membuang keraguannya dan pergi.

"Fuko hanya akan mengerjaiku," ujarnya riang seraya mulai melangkah keluar kelas.

.*.

Yui mendorong pintu gedung olahraga hingga terbuka. Ia melarikan pandangannya ke sekeliling tetapi tidak ada satu manusia pun yang masuk ke dalam penglihatannya. Perlahan ia melangkah masuk, lalu berhenti tepat di bawah ring basket, bersandar di sana dan menunggu. Dalam pikirannya muncul berbagai spekulasi tentang apa yang akan terjadi. Tetapi dari semua spekulasi itu yang paling diyakininya adalah bahwa Fuko mengatur pertemuannya dengan Kuroko. Sahabatnya itu tahu jika ia menyukai Kuroko. Ia pun cukup dekat dengan pemuda itu, sampai-sampai beberapa orang mengira mereka berpacaran. Tetapi kenyataannya hubungan mereka tak lebih dari sekadar 'teman'. Pernyataan suka tak pernah terucap dari mulutnya apalagi dari Kuroko. Yui begitu nyaman dengan keadaan sekarang ini sehingga enggan dan sedikit takut untuk membuat pernyataan terlebih dahulu. Meski tanpa ia sadari semakin lama ia semakin terjebak dalam _friendzone_ dengan Kuroko.

Karena begitu larut dengan lamunannya Yui tak menyadari jika seseorang menghampirinya.

"Narahashi."

Baru setelah namanya disebut ia menoleh dengan sebuah senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Kuro—" Senyumannya luntur dan Yui pun terdiam saat menyadari jika yang datang bukanlah orang yang diharapkannya.

"Ogiwara-san?" Hampir setengah menit Yui tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, ia hanya memandangi pemuda di depannya itu dengan bingung. "Kau yang ingin bertemu denganku?" tanyanya setelah bisa mengatasi kekagetannya.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal. "Maaf Narahashi, aku mengajakmu bertemu di tempat seperti ini," ujarnya canggung.

Yui berusaha mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum, namun tak terlalu berhasil. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"A-aku..." Ogiwara Shigehiro seketika menjadi kikuk. Semua kalimat yang sudah ia susun rapi dan hafalkan semalam seketika menghilang dari ingatannya. Tangannya merogoh saku celana mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang lecek karena terlalu sering dibaca. "A-aku..." Wajahnya merah padam ketika mencoba melanjutkan kata-katanya.

.*.

 _Halaman samping Gedung Olahraga (Waktu yang bersamaan):_

"Kenapa dia belum datang juga?" Fuko menjulurkan kepala dari sesemakan tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Apa kau yakin Yui membaca suratnya?" ujar Yuki yang ikut menyembunyikan diri bersama Fuko.

Anggukan mantap Fuko berika sebagai jawaban. "Kau lihat sikapnya di kelas tadi kan? Dia pasti sudah menemukan surat itu."

"Mungkin saja dia tidak mau datang."

Mata _hazel_ itu beralih pada Yuki. "Yui tidak sepertimu, dia tidak akan membuat orang yang menunggunya kecewa."

"Hey, itu bukan salahku. Waktu itu—"

Fuko mengangkat tangan, menghentikan aliran kata-kata Yuki. "Apa pun yang terjadi kemarin itu, yang penting akhirnya kau mendapatkan Akashi."

Wajah Yuki dihiasi semburat merah.

"Dan sepertinya kau belum mengucapkan terima kasih padaku."

Mata kelabu Yuki menyipit. "Memangnya perlu?" Fuko tersenyum manis. "Kalau gitu, makasih deh."

"Ih, nggak ikhlas banget," sahut Fuko.

"Kamu juga," balas Yuki, "bantu nggak ikhlas gitu, malah separuh _ngerjain_ lagi." Fuko cengengesan lalu mengucap maaf atas perbuatan jahilnya tempo hari.

"Tapi kenapa Yui belum sampai juga?" Fuko kembali melongokkan kepalanya.

"Bukan hanya Yui, tapi Kuroko juga belum datang." Yuki menambahkan.

"Aku di sini."

Keduanya serentak menoleh dan terlonjak kaget ketika menyadari siapa yang berjongkok bersama mereka.

"K-Kuro..."

"Yang benar itu Kuroko, Kaminari," ujar pemuda biru itu. "Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Se-sebenarnya—" Yuki mencoba menjelaskan, namun tak berhasil melakukannya sehingga Fuko langsung mengambil alih. "Kau akan bertemu dengan Yui bukan kami, bukannya di surat itu tertulis nama Yui?"

Kuroko berdiri, mengeluarkan amplop dari sakunya dan membukanya. "Memang. Tapi tulisan ini kau yang menuliskannya kan, Kaminari?"

"Yep," sahut Fuko.

Mata sewarna langit milik Kuroko mengarah pada Fuko. "Kau mau mengerjaiku dan Narahashi?" tanya dingin.

Fuko meringis. "Bukan. Aku hanya ingin membantu." Ia berusaha membela diri. "Aku tidak ingin Yui terjebak _friendzone_ bersamamu. Kau harus menegaskan bagaimana perasaanmu sebenarnya pada Yui."

"Itu bukan urusanmu," sahut Kuroko.

"Ini jadi urusanku karena Yui adalah temanku."

"Lalu di mana dia sekarang? Kenapa dia tidak datang? Bukannya ini berarti Narahashi tidak ingin datang menemuiku?" Tembakan Kuroko tepat mengenai sasaran. Tak ada jawaban atau alasan yang bisa Fuko maupun Yuki berikan untuk membela Yui. "Sepertinya dugaanmu salah, Kaminari. Narahashi tidak menyukaiku secara berlebihan." Kuroko berbalik dan berderap pergi.

"Kuroko-kun, tunggu!" Fuko berusaha menjajari langkah cepat pemuda itu. Yuki pun mengekori di belakangnya.

.*.

 _Di dalam Gedung Olahraga:_

Dengan rasa penasaran yang memenuhi dadanya Yui berusaha bersabar. Menahan diri dalam menit-menit canggung di antara dirinya dan Ogiwara.

Kertas kumal itu tergenggam erat di tangan kanan Ogiwara, seolah kertas itu semacam jimat pemberi kekuatan untuknya. Napas panjang dan dalam diambil lalu dikeluarkannya perlahan—sebuah upaya untuk menenangkan diri. Debar jantungnya masih tak beraturan saat ia membuka lipatan kertas di tangannya. Tulisan di dalamnya hampir tak terbaca, namun hal itu tak terlalu penting bukan? Sebab ia hafal betul apa yang ia tuliskan. Hanya saja mata cokelat di balik kacamata _frameless_ itu membuat semua hafalannya menguap.

 _Beranilah, Shigehiro!_ Ia berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri. _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali._

Ogiwara mengangguk mantap. "Yosh! Akan kulakukan!"

"Ogiwara-san?" Yui menatap bingung Ogiwara yang tiba-tiba berseru. "Apa yang ingin—"

Pertanyaan Yui tak pernah bisa ia selesaikan sebab Ogiwara memotongnya dengan sebuah pernyataan nyaring.

"NARAHASHI YUI, AKU MENYUKAIMU!"

.*.

 _Di luar Gedung Olahraga:_

Fuko masih mengikuti langkah Kuroko. Gadis itu berjalan satu langkah di belakang Kuroko sambil terus menasehati—mengoceh lebih tepatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengabaikan perasaanmu, Kuroko-kun? Kau menyukai Yui, tapi kau tidak mau mengakuinya. Yui itu gadis yang baik, sabar, pengertian, bahkan dia tidak protes dengan sikap dinginmu. Kau tidak akan bisa menemukan gadis lain yang lebih baik darinya. Kau harus mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan sebelum orang lain yang melakukannya."

Kuroko berbelok, menaiki koridor bagian depan gedung olahraga. Fuko masih setia mengikuti, tentunya bersama ocehan yang tidak ada habisnya. Sementara Yuki tepat berada di belakang mereka dalam modus diam—hanya memerhatikan tanpa bersuara sedikit pun.

"Kuroko-kun, menurutku..."

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Bisa kau tutup mulut embermu itu, Kaminari, atau kau mau aku yang menutupnya?" Fuko terdiam dan mundur selangkah. Kuroko memutar tubuhnya dan kembali melangkah, namun baru dua langkah berjalan ia berhenti lagi. Pintu gedung olahraga yang terbuka menarik minatnya, pemuda biru itu mengubah arah menuju pintu, berniat menutupnya.

"NARAHASHI YUI, AKU MENYUKAIMU!"

Kalimat itu terdengar ketika ia berada di ambang pintu. Di depannya pemandangan yang tak pernah disangkanya akan ia lihat, terpampang jelas. Yui ada di dalam sana dengan seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah sahabat kecilnya sendiri, Ogiwara Shigehiro. Dan dari apa yang ia dengar jelas sekali Ogiwara sedang menyatakan perasaan pada Yui.

"Wow, itu pernyataan yang berani," ujar Fuko yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang Kuroko.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Ogiwara suka pada Yui." Yuki yang berdiri di sampingnya menambahkan.

Fuko mengedikkan bahu. "Yui terlalu manis untuk diabaikan sih, pantas saja banyak yang suka," ujarnya dengan nada dibuat-buat. "Nah, Kuroko-kun, aku sudah bilang kan kalau kau lambat akan ada yang mendahuluimu."

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko, hanya tatapan dingin yang mampu membelah-belah Fuko—andai gadis itu terbuat dari kayu. Kemudian tanpa menunggu lebih lama pemuda itu berderap meninggalkan Fuko dan Yuki.

.*.

Yui memandangi pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. Ogiwara sedikit menunduk tetapi ia dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu yang merah seperti kepiting rebus. Menyatakan perasaan selalu sulit, butuh keberanian dan tekad yang kuat untuk melakukannya. Yui salut akan keberanian Ogiwara, namun sayangnya tak ada rasa senang yang ia dapat dari pernyataan itu, hanya ada rasa bersalah. Ia memang mengharapkan sebuah pernyataan suka dari seseorang—orang yang berbeda. Yui menarik napas dalam, andai bisa ia ingin mengatakan: "Aku juga menyukaimu" pada Ogiwara, tetapi ia tak bisa. Mengatakan hal itu hanya akan menyenangkan hati Ogiwara saat ini dan menghancurkannya besok saat kenyataannya terungkap.

"Maaf, Ogiwara-san, aku—"

"Dia tidak menyukaimu, Ogiwara-kun."

Suara itu membuat kepala Yui dan Ogiwara tertoleh.

"Kuroko-kun?" Ogiwara-lah yang pertama bersuara, sedang Yui masih terpesona dengan kehadiran pujaan hatinya itu.

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya di antara mereka. "Aku minta maaf, Ogiwara-kun, tapi yang kukatakan adalah kenyataan," ujarnya, "Narahashi tidak menyukaimu."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Bibir Kuroko menyunggingkan senyum yang jarang sekali terlihat di wajah datarnya. "Aku tak perlu memberitahumu."

"Baiklah, tapi aku perlu mendengarnya langsung dari Narahashi." Ogiwara mencoba melewati Kuroko untuk menghampiri Yui. Tetapi usahanya langsung dihalau Kuroko.

"Dia milikku."

Kuroko meraih tangan Yui dan menarik gadis itu pergi bersamanya.

.*.

Yui terus mengikuti langkah Kuroko menjauh dari gedung olahraga. Ia tidak bertanya ke mana mereka akan pergi, ia hanya menggerakkan kaki mengiringi langkah Kuroko, sebab sekarang ini kepalanya terlalu penuh untuk digunakan berpikir.

 _Dia milikku. Dia milikku. DIA MILIKKU!_

Hanya dua kata dari Kuroko itulah yang memenuhi benaknya. Terus berulang seperti kaset rusak.

Kesadaran Yui baru kembali ketika langkah mereka terhenti. Mata madunya menyapu pelataran parkir, tempat mereka berada sekarang. "Kenapa kita di sini?" tanyanya. Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Kuroko, ia kembali bertanya, "apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Kuroko-kun?"

"Pacaran itu merepotkan," ujar Kuroko.

"Eh?"

"Tapi jika itu satu-satunya cara agar kau tetap di sisiku, akan kulakukan."

Mata madu Yui tak bisa lepas dari Kuroko. "Maksudmu?"

"Mulai sekarang kita pacaran, Narahashi," jawab Kuroko.

"Ta-tapi, kau bahkan tidak bilang kalau kau menyukaiku."

Kuroko menelengkan kepala. _Shappire -_ nya lurus mengarah ke Yui. "Aku menyukaimu," ucapnya dalam satu tarikan napas. Wajah Yui memanas, rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. "Itu cukup kan?"

Yui menganggukkan kepala. "Ya, itu cukup."

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Halo, senang bisa menyapa lagi. Kali ini saya membawa sebuah fanfik dengan Kuroko sebagai peran utamanya. Sebenarnya sulit menjadikan dia peran utama, dan semoga saja di fanfik ini Kuroko-kun nggak OOC.

Fanfik ini adalah bagian dari _Triple Story_ yang saya buat, dua di antaranya sudah dipublish, yaitu **This Feeling** dan **I really Like You.** Saya berharap teman-teman yang membaca fanfik ini terhibur, dan jika ada kekurangan di dalamnya harap dimaklumi ya.

.*.

 _Omake:_

Fuko dan Yuki memandangi Kuroko dan Yui yang semakin menjauh.

"Yui bahkan tidak sadar kita di sini," ujar Fuko.

"Terhipnotis oleh Kuroko," sahut Yuki yang dijawab anggukan oleh Fuko. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau meminta bantuan Ogiwara." Ia menambahkan sembari menoleh pada temannya itu. Gelengan kepala Fuko membuatnya bingung. "Lalu kenapa Ogiwara di sini?" Keduanya menoleh pada Ogiwara yang masih berdiri di tempatnya di bawah ring basket.

"Kaminari!"

Kagami muncul dan langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami tak menjawab, ia hanya mengacungkan amplop biru yang sangat Fuko kenali. Dengan cepat Fuko mengambil amplop itu dari Kagami.

"Di mana kau menemukannya?"

"Laci meja Narahashi, kau yang menyuruhku memeriksanya, kan?"

Fuko dan Yuki saling pandang. Lalu keduanya memandang Ogiwara yang masih tak bergerak. Tanpa kata mereka saling mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ternyata hari ini bukan hanya Fuko yang mengirimi Yui surat, melainkan Ogiwara juga. Hanya saja yang dibaca Yui cuma milik Ogiwara.

"Kurasa yang satu itu butuh disadarkan," ujar Fuko.

Yuki menghela napas. "Ayolah." Mereka berdua melangkah mendekati Ogiwara. Fuko menepuk bahunya pelan dan mereka berusaha memberi sedikit penghiburan, meski tahu bahwa penghiburan mereka tidak akan banyak berguna.

.*.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mampir.

See ya,

Ann *-*

.*.


End file.
